


bein' here with you, everything's perfect i couldn't ask for more

by caminahz



Series: 25 Days of Fic [2]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Gen, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminahz/pseuds/caminahz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah's homesick, and Camila and Normani are the closest thing to home she has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bein' here with you, everything's perfect i couldn't ask for more

The Fifth Harmony tour bus is a place of bonding, and loudness, and happiness. Well, it’s that kind of place when everyone’s not on the verge of passing out, maybe.

It’s also the place where homesickness is most often felt.

It’s a place where the girls of Fifth Harmony are surrounded by what _feels_ like family but isn’t quite the family they long to be with when they’re away.

Sometimes, that longing gets to the youngest of the group and she finds herself wanting to be alone, typically in the back lounge of the bus where the door shuts her away from everyone else, and that’s exactly where Camila and Normani find her one December night.

Normani hands Dinah a mug of hot chocolate as she and Camila slide onto the couch on opposite sides of their younger friend, both still holding their own cups.

“You okay?” Camila asks, tucking her feet underneath her body. “We made your favorite.”

Dinah smiles slightly, taking a sip of the warm drink. “Yeah. Just a little homesick, I guess.”

“We could put Camila in a diaper,” Normani offers. “She’s not nearly as cute but I’m pretty sure she’d be more than willing to act like Seth for a day.”

Camila sets her mug on the table next to the couch, adjusting her position, she leans her head on Dinah’s shoulder. “She’s not wrong,” Camila mumbles. “I mean, I’ve always wanted to be a baby.”

Dinah shakes her head and laughs. “You’re so dumb.  I think you’d be able to pull off Regina better, though.”

“Probably,” Normani confirms, taking Dinah’s now empty cup and placing it onto the other table with her own. “Bubba’s definitely got the sass down pat.”

Camila sits up abruptly, whipping her head towards Normani. “Do you really think I have sass?!” She exclaims, a smile growing on her face. “I mean, Regina Hansen level sass?”

“No, I lied,” Normani gives her a sympathetic look. “Sorry, Mi.”

Camila stands up, shoulders sagging. “I’ll be back,” She grabs their mugs and leaves the room, closing the door after her.

“You sure you okay?” Normani asks, wrapping an arm around the Polynesian girl. “I know how much harder homesickness hits you as opposed to the rest of us.”

Dinah nods. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just facetimed Gina and Kamila not too long before you and Camila came in, actually. Thanks for the hot chocolate, by the way.”

“No problem,” Normani says as she kisses Dinah’s forehead. “We could tell you felt a little down and we know how much you love it so we figured we’d try to cheer you up a little.”

“I love you so much,” Dinah says just as Camila walks back in with a blanket and a few movies.

“I figured we had hot chocolate and Dinah needs cheering up so,” She explains as she tosses the blanket onto the couch and spreads out the movies in her hand. “Why not just make it a clique movie night? It’s been a while.”

Normani and Dinah share a look before looking at the hopeful girl standing before them. “We’re down,” Normani answers, leaning her head on Dinah’s shoulder.

“Yay,” Camila exclaims as she places the first movie into the dvd player, grabs the remote, and turns the light off. “I missed this.”

“I did too,” Dinah says honestly. “You two are the closest piece of home I have away from home. I don’t know what it is about you two losers that makes me love and need you so much.”

Camila jumps onto Dinah, pressing kisses all over her face. “You like us!”

“You’re annoying,” Dinah says through a giggle. “It was only the hot chocolate,” She teases as Camila settles into her lap and spreads the blanket over the three of them, she’ll remember to push her off later.


End file.
